Antes de decirles… adiós
by Edrianel
Summary: Shion de Aries es patriarca del Sagrado Santuario de Athena, pero encontrará el fin de su vida a manos de un ser querido. ¿Qué tanto dolor experimento en sus últimos momentos? ¿Cómo fue que Saga reaccionó? ONESHOT


**Antes de decirles… adiós**

**: Πρίν λέει... αντίο :**

**Por****:****E****d****r****i****a****n****e****l**

**Shion de Aries.**

**Jefe de la orden Dorada.**

**Patriarca del Sagrado Santuario de Athena.**

Las constelaciones, fuerza de nuestro espíritu, escribas de nuestro destino; brillan está noche con intranquilidad. Aquélla hermosa cortina que se extiende majestuosa en la inmensidad, trata de decirme algo, pero por más que lo intento, no logro comprender este nuevo idioma de melancolía que se ha inventado. Las estrellas fugaces que hoy hieren el manto nocturno cual saetas de luz, parecieran ser hermosas hebras del cabello de la gran dama llamada noche. Desde hace más de 235 años que ha sido mi amada. Mi dulce y callada guía…

Hoy se dirige finalmente hacía mi… Y yo no puedo entenderle.

Una solitaria y fría taza de café se queja, taciturna, de mi abandono. Estoy fatigado por el día que se ha ido. Los pergaminos sobre mi escritorio que muestran constelaciones, me parecen desconocidos, a pesar de que los he estudiado desde casi el inicio de mi existencia. Quizás mis ojos recienten la hora en que he venido a hablar con las estrellas, pues no dejan de hacer de mi mundo una imagen borrosa que juguetea entre las luces de las velas. Mi cuerpo me recela el hecho de que me encuentre aquí, en mi único sitio privado, mas no predilecto; en lugar de estar descansando como debería estar haciéndolo.

Soy joven para mi raza, pero anciano para mis heridas.

Que irónica es mi vida. Existir tanto tiempo, pelear tantas batallas, enseñar tantas lecciones, reprender tantos anhelos… ¿Y para qué? Para que la paz que tanto desee no sea más que una frágil tregua del tiempo. Una apuesta de los arrogantes dioses. Una jugada inservible del ocioso destino. Una imposición del fantasma de la eternidad…

Este es mi castigo, pero no es mi pena.

Salgo de mi estudio con paso cansino. Avanzo por el sombrío corredor que me ha llevado a la entrada de mi recinto día tras día. Atravieso cual espectro la puerta que separa la libertad de la monotonía de mi hogar. El viento es agradable y la luna me recibe con aquella de sus facetas que recuerda a una sonrisa.

Si, en mi estudio poseo un telescopio que me acerca gustoso al cielo, pero no hay como ser abrazado por la fría tranquilidad que da la noche sin pedir nada a cambio.

Allá, en el silencioso bosque que rodea el santuario, las luces de unas pequeñas linternas se pasean cual luciérnagas enamoradas. Los guardias hacen su ronda nocturna como es costumbre desde hace muchos, muchísimos años… Demasiado tiempo para mi gusto. Puedo divisar, a lo lejos, las pequeñas esferas que brillan en las calles somnolientas en aquella ciudad que lleva el nombre de nuestra diosa: Atenas. Y aquí, desde la casa de Piscis hasta Aries, todos duermen el compasivo sueño que Dios les concede por el simple hecho de ser sus hijos… Mis pequeños santos, mis bulliciosos caballeros.

Una nueva estrella fugaz hace su aparición en el manto estelar.

Venus brilla su tonalidad dorada, en ese derroche de luminosidad parece gritar con desaliento algo al mudo firmamento. Ningún astro le responde en su confuso alarido de auxilio que recorre distancias exorbitantes. Sagitario, ha lanzado sin previo aviso una flecha sideral hacía la constelación de Géminis, que pareciera extrañada de si misma al hacer honor a su significado pues cambia de una faceta a otra tan rápido que confunde mis sentidos. La luna se ha opacado, pávida se ha escondido detrás de una nube negra que hace sombra entre los árboles del bosque… Y, más allá, en el vacuo silencio de Aries, mi signo, pareciera comenzar a echar de menos a uno de sus hijos...

Hay algo que cambiará para las almas que habitan el sagrado lugar, puedo sentirlo.

_Temo._

No por mí, _sino por ellos._

Rumbo a aquellas escaleras que descienden abruptamente, descansa la razón por lo que decidí sonreír a la vida que me dio la espalda. Doce razones por las que me mantuve firme en mi palabra de proteger un planeta que bien pareciera despreciar a los que pagan por su seguridad con la devaluada moneda de su propia sangre.

Han sido tocados por la maldición que tendrán que llevar hasta el día en que sus vidas encuentren el inevitable ocaso...

Llegaron a mí, temerosos de su propia suerte. Descuidados, solitarios, heridos y traicionados. No fue fácil, lo admito, tener que ser yo mismo el que los obligara a cumplir la sentencia que sus estrellas impusieron, cual si de una reprimenda se tratara por la osadía de sus propios dones. Tuvieron que crecer, a pesar mío, muy rápido. Educados por medio de la obligación de madurar, entre el protocolo y el respeto forzado que nuestros antepasados nos impusieron como religión.

_Cuantas veces no lloré sus lágrimas…_

Verdugo y mentor. Eso es lo que fui para ellos, aún en contra de mis propios deseos y de sus propios sueños. Tuve que enseñarles a ser dignos, fuertes, respetuosos y firmes. No les gustaban las lecciones y a mi no me agradaba imponerlas en contra de su fresco ardor, pues yo bien sabía que añoraban desesperadamente de la misma libertad que otros infantes gozaban por derecho. Jamás me detuve a pensar, más por temor que por indiferencia a su dolor, cuanto odio me gané en sus tiernos corazones.

_Su pena ha sido mía y lastimará mi alma eternamente, más de lo que las batallas lastimarán su cuerpo jamás._

Muchas veces, con algo más que aspereza, desperté en ellos la fortaleza que dormía inmutable entre los rocíos matinales de su juventud. Me encargué de avivar los poderes de su inmortal espíritu. Delimité los temores que acechaban incansables en los escondrijos de su pasado. Deseché las cadenas que los ataban a los limites de la incredulidad humana, por todo aquello que nuestros semejantes no son capaces de entender y, por lo tanto, respetar. Les enseñe a explotar sus cosmos, y a ser guerreros de su voluntad.

A que precio obtuve su respeto. A que costo logre hacerles ver su fortaleza.

Desprecio…

_¿Alguna vez pude soportar ese sentimiento en sus miradas?_

Rencor…

_Tenían todo el derecho._

Sin embargo, algunas veces se les escapó su inocencia entre las puertas del perdón. Aquél día, en que el mayor de mis gemelos se aferró a los pliegues de mi ropaje presa de la alegría y me llamó "Padre"; debí sentirme más dichoso de lo que jamás podría estar. Pero no fue así… Ese momento supe que yo tendría que saldar la deuda por lo que les estaba haciendo, ya que el hecho de que un solo día de libertad arrancara tanta muestra de dicha por parte de un niño, era prueba de la celda de cristal en la cual los había enclaustrado desde el día en que llegaron a mí.

_Aún me pregunto como es que no me derrumbe ante sus sigilosas súplicas._

El viento ha comenzado a bailar inquieto entre las columnas de mármol del viejo santuario. Los indicios del otoño, que se han despedido de los árboles, revolotean expectantes junto a la diosa de piedra. El semblante de la oscuridad es bañado por la misma duda que me causan las palabras que las ninfas del universo se niegan a pronunciar. En el majestuoso reloj de fuego, la llama de Géminis va muriendo lentamente.

Allá abajo, dormitan esos doce corazones que hacen palpitar al mió propio.

Doce corazones que dolorosamente marchité porque ese era mí deber…

Doce corazones que han sido mi precioso orgullo desde que los miré por primera vez a los ojos…

Doce corazones que han crecido firmes cual robles ante tempestuosa tormenta.

Doce corazones…

_Y uno de ellos no se encuentra yaciendo en la seguridad de sus sueños._

Dirijo mi vista hacía la eternidad del universo. Mis ojos, de nuevo, se rehúsan a enfocar con claridad, me devuelven imágenes de un mundo que gira en torno de mí ser, pero nada se mueve allá. Solo es mi cuerpo que vacila ante el impulso del vendaval de mis esfuerzos. Me siento extrañamente débil… muy débil.

Están lloviendo estrellas.

_Están llorando a alguien…_

Un suspiro se escapa de mis labios, unas lágrimas amenazan con nublar mi ya cansada vista. Mis manos se cierran inconscientemente con temblor y mi corazón ha acelerado su ritmo antes calmo.

_He entendido el mensaje que desesperado se me había tratado de anunciar desde el firmamento._

Corro. Hacía el interior del palacio. Mis pasos presurosos, producen un vacío eco que estalla por entre los pilares de los pasillos. Las débiles luces de las antorchas derraman mi sombra sobre los inanimados rostros que me observan socarrones desde las pinturas de las paredes.

Vuelo. Por sobre las escaleras tapizadas por una alfombra que ostenta el color de los pétalos de las rosas. Ahora tan solo una puerta se interpone entre la vida y la muerte de ella, y yo, la atravieso, pues la finalidad de mi entera existencia es solo para asegurar el bienestar de esa indefensa violeta.

Él, detiene su acto. Levanta la vista. Enciende su cosmos. Me clava esa mirada que, aunque mortal, revela su decepción por mi repentina presencia. Inconscientemente sus ojos me han indicado que he llegado a tiempo.

Esos ojos…

_Lo que le hicieron a mi alma._

Sostiene entre sus dedos aquel objeto punzante, ostentoso, homicida; apto a derrotar cualquier coraza dorada que osara interponerse en su camino. La daga sagrada pende, amenazadora, arrogante e indestructible, sobre la cuna del inocente bebé.

La pequeña observa el reflejo de él que le envía aquel objeto despiadado que insta a terminar con su vida. Dubitativa, parece centrar su atención en los ojos sombríos de su depredador.

_Pero su depredador mantiene la vista fija en mí._

Es el mayor de mis pupilos, eso lo sé; sin embargo, su presencia es la camaleónica figura que existió solo en las pesadillas de aquel niño que, despertaba atemorizado por la voz que lo atormentaba a voluntad de su dualidad. Conseguí mantenerlo alejado de él hasta que su presencia fue diluida. Un fantasma. Un demonio.

Había muerto.

_Hoy ha resucitado._

…Y lo tengo frente a mi, conocedor de lo que puede ser capaz de lograr por sus propios medios.

Su semblante es una máscara que esconde en las tinieblas al verdadero dueño de ese cuerpo. El oscuro inquilino es soberano del recinto, más no del ser que lo habita. A mi no puede engañarme, pues a él lo conozco tan bien como conozco el ritmo de su corazón, la canción de su espíritu…, el compás de sus quimeras…

El bebé extiende sus brazos suplicantes de una caricia hacía él, también ha reconocido el llanto de auxilio que resuena mudo entre las paredes que lo aprisionan en su propia entidad.

Por un momento…, parece reconocerse de nuevo y recordar el sentimiento que alguna vez floreció por la pequeña a la que ahora desea convertir en su victima. En su incógnita, intercambia miradas secretas con ella, por un huidizo instante. _Un esquivo segundo… _

_Pero, una vez más, su vista regresa obsesiva hacía mí._

Calcula mi poder con su cosmos, mide mis fuerzas con sus ojos.

Elevo mi cosmos a su altura. ¿Por qué me cuesta tanto trabajo? Quizás es porque mi brío se encuentra extrañamente débil esta noche. Quizás es la idea de saber quien es mi oponente, lo que me insta a mantenerme al margen.

No quiero hacerle daño. No es su culpa ser el esclavo de un usurpador de voluntades. Pero… también está ella, y no dudará en poner fin a su vida después de que yo no sea más un estorbo para sus ambiciones.

_No quiero hacerle daño…_

Él ha percibido mi indecisión. Se ha lanzado, cual fiera hambrienta armada de una peligrosa garra dorada, hacía mí. Yo lo esquivo, no fácilmente. Detengo el puño que sostiene el filoso puñal. Concentro una parte de mi poder en mi mano derecha y lo arremeto contra su abdomen. Él choca contra la pared, fracciona el muro en leves trozos de piedra pero…

_Recupera la compostura tan inmediatamente como decide su siguiente paso._

Una vez más se lanza al ataque.

Esta vez su objetivo es el pequeño ser que, privado de alguna muestra de afecto, llora inconsolable en su cuna.

Sus movimientos son veloces, igualan a los míos en rapidez, más no en precisión.

_Mi decaído estado insiste en dejarme a desventaja. _

He detenido su embestida apenas a tiempo, pero ha rasgado el encaje que adorna el exterior del aposento infantil, y con el, ha dejado una marca de sangre en la mano que desvió el daño de su intención.

Ríe.

_A carcajadas._

En un incomprensible acto, toma mi mano herida y la eleva a la altura de sus ojos. Hace una extraordinaria presión sobre mi muñeca que obliga a mi sangre escaparse rápidamente de la llaga. El tinte carmín que mancha el blanco piso a cuentagotas, brilla en sus fríos ojos.

_Parece divertido, quizás hasta hipnotizado._

Perfecto para mí.

Tomo la oportunidad de que se encuentra aferrado a mi mano, doy un rápido paso hacía adelante, cargo el peso de mi cuerpo hacía su pecho y logro arrojarlo fuera de la habitación. Lejos del alcance de mi niña…

La inercia de su cuerpo es detenida por uno de los bustos griegos que adornan la entrada a los aposentos principales del palacio. Su sonrisa no se borra de su semblante aún cuando cae con estruendo sobre los mosaicos del suelo. Se limpia el polvo del rostro con el puño izquierdo. Me observa retador desde lo bajo cuando me acerco firmemente hacía él.

No quiero elegir entre su vida y la de ella. Algo tengo que hacer para despertarle lo antes posible del trance.

Le hablo suavemente. Él se va poniendo de pie nuevamente.

Lo llamo por su nombre. Su respiración comienza a acelerarse.

Le pido que recapacite. La mano que empuña la daga aprieta fuertemente.

Le insto a que recuerde. Eleva su oscuro cosmos amenazante.

Le imploro oponerse a quien lo manipula. El niega con la cabeza por respuesta a mi suplica.

_Es absurdo… _

Sus ojos se nublan con siniestra determinación. No dará tregua a los objetivos que tiene fijados.

"_Alguien tendrá que morir hoy"_, me lo ha dicho el firmamento en un enigmático susurro; me lo ha confirmado la voz que habla desde su encierro.

_Una sola muerte. _Hasta que sacie su ímpetu por sangre. Hasta que se bañe en la dicha que le proporcionará la derrota de su oponente. Hasta que pruebe él elixir del poder.

Una sola muerte_… _

_O no se marchara de él._

A pesar de que soy el Gran Maestro, Patriarca del Santuario, élite de los Caballeros de Atenas…, se encuentra frente a mí un formidable contendiente, como no había encontrado jamás desde los tiempos en que las Guerras Sagradas sombreaban la existencia. Tiene todo a su favor: juventud, fortaleza, decisión y un fuerte aliado empuñado en su mano derecha. Por mi parte, tengo como compañeros tenaces mi experiencia, mis adiestrados reflejos y mi definitiva a no permitir que cobre a cuenta suya la vida de la pequeña diosa; más sin embargo, mi extraño agotamiento, el deseo a no dañarlo y mis manos desnudas son también inoportunos adversarios.

_Que insoportable se le ha vuelto el lamento de la bebé._

Expresa suma molestia a los intensificados llantos de la infanta. Ha venido aquí a matar a la pequeña y yo no he sido más que un sorpresivo problema que se ha decidido a arruinarle la fiesta. Esperaba un banquete sencillo, un cómodo canto de victoria.

Pero no.

Maldice el momento, puedo adivinarlo, en que he decidido descifrar la clave de las estrellas. Ellas me han advertido a tiempo de sus prohibidas intenciones.

Su mirada se pasea vacilante entre la dirección donde se encuentra la niña que llora en su cuna y yo…

Padre o hija. Diosa o Regente. Da igual. Los dos son un muro que se interpone en su futuro. Una, por ser un poderoso espíritu cubierto por suave envoltorio. Podría derrotarlo. El otro, por ser el obstáculo del puesto al que clandestinamente ambiciona. Podría derrocarlo.

Ostenta la cuchilla. Presume su cosmos. Sonríe con malicia.

_Decide que ella puede esperar._

Su capa comienza a ondear detrás de él impulsada por las ondas efusivas de su ardiente poder. El aire se vuelca por los aposentos de puertas cerradas, haciéndolas abrirse de par en par. Todos los objetos caen al piso o flotan, según es el caso de su peso y composición. Me parece, aunque ya no estoy muy seguro de mi mismo, que su presencia se creciera a la equidad de la grandeza de su presuntuosa constelación. Y, a no ser que el cansancio por una batalla que aún no he librado se este burlando de mi, podría asegurar que incluso la daga sagrada esta haciendo exhibición de las capacidades por las que es legendaria.

Todo él se encuentra preparado para hacer frente a quien le enseñó todo aquello de lo que ahora alardea con clara sorna.

Él viste, altivo y arrogante, su orgullosa armadura dorada. Yo no cuento con la propia, pues es fiel sirviente de alguien más ahora. No tendría mayor importancia… El arma que ahora empuña una vez más hacía mi no tiene rival que se le imponga y, letal, encabezará sus siguientes ataques hasta que se satisfaga con el sacrificio de una vida.

Veloz, como gacela, se lanza por segunda ocasión directo hacia mí. Esquivarle por completo no es una opción. Yo, que soy el único muro que lo separa de la habitación de ella, solo puedo atinar a ceder el paso al brazo que porta la filosa dama dorada y plantarme de frente ante el círculo luminoso que se formó con premeditación en la mano vacía. Es el primer ataque que recibo de lleno y, cual llama encendida, quema dolorosamente mi piel descobijada de otra protección más que la suave vestimenta.

Él ha retrocedido, al parecer, ofendido de divisar en su brillante armadura una ligera y removible mancha; efecto de un recóndito ataque que formulé a mi vez para sesgar su arremetida. Al tiempo que me observa con demerito, se sacude la odiosa prueba de que he traspasado su vacilante defensa. Es una ironía el hecho de que, después de tanto tiempo que le enseñé a no obviar las bajas de su salvaguardia, se encuentre delante de mi, mostrándome cuan infructífero fue su esfuerzo para ocultar sus errores de mi vista. Aunque aprendió bien la lección y su falla es ciega a cualquier otro oponente, para desgracia de su orgullo, yo no he olvidado uno solo de sus movimientos en batalla.

_Lo conozco tan bien._

Fui el primero de sus maestros… Le entregué lo mejor que un padre en las condiciones de mi cargo podría darle jamás a cualquiera de sus hijos. Lo eduqué, con tanto amor y abnegación como me era posible. Fue a él a quien prodigué más despliegue de comprensión y paciencia… Por ser _él_, quien sufría torturado por un monstruo del que me fue muy difícil librarlo.

_Creí__ haberlo liberado…_

Por lo visto… _Fallé._

_Te fallé a ti y contigo maté tu fe ciega en mí…_

Su compañera dorada brilla con nuevo ímpetu gracias al fulgor propio de él.

La batalla da comienzo una vez más.

En algo que parece más una danza entre técnicas, movimientos, embistes y defensas; nos sumimos es un extraño, rápido y, al menos para mi, fatigante duelo.

Por insólito que parezca, los dos mantenemos a margen nuestros propios poderes.

_Estamos_ a la par.

Él, trata de ocultarse de los demás guardianes de la soberana de la paz. Yo, intento encubrir la traición obligada de la que es víctima.

_Por favor, reacciona…_

_Estábamos_ a la par…

Aquellas piedras aguamarina en su faz se ríen de mi desatino. He cometido el error de no ocultar un repentino e intenso mareo causado por la moderada pero vertiginosa batalla.

Imperdonable. Un error de principiantes. Y yo he sido decano de la Orden Dorada desde hace más de dos siglos.

_No perderá la oportunidad._

Ha elevado su cosmos de una manera alarmante para mis escasas fuerzas. Lanza un ataque de fulgurante luz dorada que ha embestido con velocidad hacía mi pecho. El dolor es agudo, me ha obligado a bajar la guardia a la cual me aferraba con tanta desesperación. La velocidad de la luz es el impulso de su cuerpo. Asalta con descomunal furia hacía, quien fuera alguna vez, su mentor.

En un momento en que todo pareciera desacelerar el inmutable pasó del tiempo, lo único que puedo observar son sus ojos. Aguamarina…

_Como las gotas serenas que dormitan sobre las primeras hojas de primavera._

Puedo leer, en sus enigmáticas pupilas bañadas de lamentos escondidos, el pesar de lo que hace sin poderlo evitar.

Su cuerpo está junto al mió. Puedo sentir su calido aliento soplando muy cerca de mi rostro. Su mano izquierda me sujeta del hombro con tal fuerza que sus dedos se han clavado en mi piel. Casi, puedo escuchar el rítmico latido acelerado de su corazón, quizás sea que puedo sentirlo palpitar en mi pecho, sus pulsaciones son transmitidas a mí a través del abrazo asesino en el que nos hemos unido.

Un ruido que asemeja al agua que gotea sobre un charco descuidado en el piso, retumba retintín…, por entre los relieves que observaron temerosos el duelo, por a través de las piedras que cayeron rendidas por la fuerza, por bajo el cielo raso que está herido por grietas obligadas…

Por sobre el mármol que calla, temeroso de que el carmesí que lo ha vestido de oscuro sea su compañero eterno.

Cansado de observar mis ojos, fastidiado de servir a mi cuerpo de apoyo; retrocede. Celoso, se lleva consigo esa fría daga que ya se había acostumbrado a cederle libre paso al fluido escarlata: combustible de la vida material de mi espíritu.

Mi cuerpo se ha transformado en una pesada carga que mis pasos tambaleantes se niegan a sostener…

Mi vista errada se pasea por sobre todo y repara sobre nada en realidad…

Algo más que la tibia posesión de mis venas tiene prisa por abandonar mi piel…

He caído. Hueco es el sonido de mi cuerpo al resbalar sobre la sangre que he perdido.

Él se ha plantado a unos pasos frente a mí. No estoy muy seguro si el espectáculo del que soy protagonista, sea el causante de ese extraño retraimiento del que no se puede librar.

¿Acaso son lágrimas las que han convertido esos ojos en dos prismas de volubles colores que se empecinan por mí? Acaso el verdadero muchacho que conozco este rompiendo las ataduras de su doloroso encierro.

Vacila.

Retrocede tres pasos y se detiene. Me observa inmóvil, cual estatua de piedra que tiene que conformarse con el reducido mundo de su eterno descanso. Tiembla, por debajo de la armadura dorada. Solloza, al levantar su mano y comprobar con alegría o pesar, no lo sé, que hay sangre en la hoja de oro. Su expresión es incierta, indescifrable, pues sus ojos lloran amargamente cuando sus labios han empezado a sonreír macabramente.

Su equiparable esperpento domina una vez más los movimientos del mecánico cuerpo.

Camina con elegancia y firmeza hacia mí. Sus ojos me dicen que no soy más que una escena lastimera que ofende aquel recinto de dioses. No podría estar menos equivocado. He sido derrotado de manera resuelta, concisa, casi cómica. No debió ser de este modo para mí que fui un santo dorado y aún llevo conmigo el poder que me otorgó ese titulo. Debí haber presentado más lucha. Debí de hacer gala de mis habilidades.

_¿Pero como se logra elegir la vida propia a costa de la existencia de un ser al que se ama?_

Ha detenido su andar frente a mi rostro que llega a la altura de sus píes. Me observa divertido desde lo alto, gustoso por ser testigo de mi humillación. Intento ponerme de pie. Trato de recobrar, sin obtener más resultado que mi propia vergüenza, mi orgulloso porte como Patriarca del Santuario. Sólo he conseguido sostenerme por sobre mis rodillas y mis manos, en una posición que recuerda a la de algún cobarde mendigando por su último minuto de vida.

_No es la sangre perdida lo que aumenta el peso de esta nueva fatiga mía._

Dibuja una lacónica sonrisa en su faz. Ha obtenido de mí una improvisada y accidental reverencia.

_Pero ahora hay algo más que desea en su loco capricho._

Brinca, por sobre el bulto en el que me he convertido. Salva la distancia que lo separa de ella.

_Un enorme nudo en la garganta me ha robado el aliento._

Es el turno de mi protegida.

_¡No!. ¡Por favor, no…! A ella no…_

La enorme sombra de su figura ha oscurecido el lecho del pequeño ser que llora con todo el poder que su diminuto cuerpo es capaz de ofrecer. Él sostiene su mano izquierda sobre el rostro suave de ella, sólo apenas unos centímetros alejada de la rosada piel. Dibuja sus facciones con sus dedos sin atreverse a tocarla si quiera. Disfruta a placer del tibio aliento consumido a gritos que despide la frágil figura.

Eso debe hacerlo sentirse poderoso.

Finalmente, se decide a tocarla… Su dedo índice se posa sobre la mitad de la frente y presiona suavemente.

_¡.¿Por que no puedo ponerme en pie?.!_

Ella ha dejado de llorar. Sus ojitos hinchados por las lágrimas están encantados por el color amarillo brillante que despiden las vestiduras guerreras de él. Trata de tocar con sus manitas el objeto resplandeciente que él sostiene en lo alto de su ser, en la mano derecha.

_Por favor, Dios… No me permitas abandonarla ahora._

Resuena su risa infantil.

La vibración de su inocencia en el recinto rinde al impío por un insólito instante.

Él, musita algo por lo bajo. Se lleva la mano libre al rostro. Niega lentamente con la cabeza a una voz que no ha sido escuchada. Retrocede sobre sus pasos sin siquiera darse cuenta de lo que hace. La daga cae al suelo rompiendo en sordos gemidos de decepción.

Se lleva las manos a la cabeza. Lucha con todas sus fuerzas contra el diablo que le ordena imperativamente. Se agita, se pasma, trastabilla, cae de rodillas. Grita en oposiciones a todas aquellas frases que solo existen en su mente. Los ojos cambian la intensidad del matiz en un arrebato de ideas contradictorias. Se debate en el suelo por aquello que es suyo por derecho: su propia consciencia.

Sin previo aviso, se detiene en seco.

Levanta el rostro. El rictus dibujado.

_El Santo ha perdido la batalla. El enemigo disipará una vida._

Se pone de pie nuevamente. Aquellas esmeraldas faltas de brillo, faltas de benevolencia, exentas de humanidad; le clavan a ella su filosa mirada. Sus brazos se extienden. Su cosmos se eleva.

Usará el poder de las constelaciones y no el sagrado puñal, para acabar con ella.

El campo de una guerra injusta está dispuesto. El sanguinario usurpador dará el tiro de gracia. La benevolente sitiada espera a observar el curioso desenlace que se cernirá sobre ella.

_Pero yo no puedo permitirlo._

Su voz resuena imponente entre las esculturas de mármol que tiemblan al escuchar la invocación de sus palabras. El techo llora finos hilos de polvo al cimbrar por el poder que se forma entre los puños de él. La luz cegadora que inunda el lugar con claridad es rauda, letal y amenaza con no fracasar.

_¡No mientras yo este vivo!_

En mi última oportunidad, saco fuerzas de flaqueza. A la velocidad de un haz de luz, pongo todo lo que esta en mí para interponerme entre el poder del desquiciado asesino y mi frágil violeta.

Siembro, con los últimos impulsos de mi rezagado cosmos, un muro de cristal: brillante, firme, iridiscente…, de aspecto quebradizo, pero resistente ante cualquier agresión proveniente de indignos rivales. Su ataque ha colisionado contra la engañosa muralla. La pared luminosa chantajea con quebrarse ante el ímpetu de fuerza que la ha golpeado con sentencia de muerte.

_No la tendrás a ella._

Lucho por mi parte, exploto mi cosmos interno. El poder de mi espíritu fluye entre las manos que sostienen desesperadamente la translucida barricada.

Mi cuerpo, mi alma, soportarán la embestida aunque con ello tenga que pagar con mi propia vida.

_Esta vez te daré pelea, aunque sea la última vez que lo haga, por el bien de ella, por el bien de él._

Caigo al suelo vencido por un veloz desvanecimiento.

El ataque fue repelido y, al mismo tiempo, reflejado hacía su creador…

Pero…, algo había detrás de ese poder suyo que yo no pude ver y mi muro no ha podido detener.

_La daga sagrada ha atravesado._

Sin nada que detuviera su paso… se ha clavado en mi pecho. Orgullosa, se ha posado dentro de mi corazón.

_Es fría… _

_Es calma…_

Ella…, mi razón de vida, está sollozando de nuevo…

Mis fuerzas derrotadas me dejan caer al piso de rodillas.

Todo es tan extraño ahora… La habitación es gigantesca… El dolor es inmenso… La pálida luz de las velas lastima mis ojos… Las sombras bailan lúgubremente a mí alrededor… Las figuras de piedra giran sus burlones ojos hacía mí…. Mis demonios se retuercen de placer por entre las esquinas…

Mi espacio… mi tiempo, están agonizando a mi lado…

Un compás extraño cimbra en la lenta oscuridad en la que me estoy sumiendo…

_Son sus pasos vacilantes…_

Sigue en pie…

_Débil, pero en pie…_

Libre de alguna expresión, observa callado las heridas que dejan escapar mi vida…

_He pagado el sacrificio que te liberará… Dime que eres tú de nuevo… Dame algún indicio de que te he recuperado… Dime que el fin de mi existencia marca también el fin del dominio de ese monstruo sobre ti. _

_Saga… por favor…_

La maliciosa sonrisa que se dibuja por debajo de las ventanas del reproche de su alma, le dice con burla a mi ingenuidad que he caído en su trampa.

Alguien tenía que ser el objeto de sacrificio, era necesario... _¡Tu me lo dijiste y el firmamento me lo aseguro!..._ Aquél ser que te controla sólo podría ser contenido cuando se proclamase colmado de la sed que lo había traído a buscar alguna vida que beber.

_Que tonto he sido…_

Olvidé que tú, así como yo conozco tus debilidades, conoces también mis flaquezas. Me hiciste creer que tenía que elegir entre la vida del mayor y la menor de mis hijos.

_Al asesino o la victima..._

¿Al asesino? Tú negra alma desaparecería llevándoselo consigo a él...

¿A la victima? Ella tendría que haber muerto para eliminar tu maligna presencia…

De cualquier manera tenía que sacrificar a alguno de mis hijos para que tú abandonaras el cuerpo del Caballero de Géminis.

La respuesta estaba clara antes de que la pregunta fuese formulada: Ninguno de los dos.

Sabias que sería capaz de regalar fácilmente mi vida si con eso creía derrotarte y salvar así a mis dos protegidos por siempre de ti.

_Lo sabias muy bien..._

Solo _una_ muerte. Se _suponía_ que era todo lo que buscabas. Sin importar de quien. Te ofrecí la mía, la tomaste con gusto…

_La destrozaste con facilidad…_

De cualquier manera, tú no caerías junto conmigo.

¿Cómo fue que la taciturna constelación ha sido tu cómplice?. ¿Cómo lograste que mi fatigado cuerpo fuese tu participe?. ¿Por qué el alma aprisionada de él, te secundo en la mentira?

Las preguntas son tan tontas ahora que sé donde buscar la respuesta a mis dudas. La traición estaba latente desde aquel primer sorbo de café endulzado por agridulce veneno: la razón de mi fatiga. La mentira que mis amadas estrellas me contaron fue forzada por aquel vendaval que me sacudió producto de tu técnica mental: la razón de una errada interpretación. La falsa súplica en los ojos de aquel que no puede despertar de tu posesión: la causa por la que me dejé derrotar tan tontamente.

Tu objetivo no era ella.

_Era yo…_

Desde un principio fui yo.

Ares, me engañaste…

C_obarde…_

En mi desesperado intento por protegerlos… solo he logrado condenarlos.

_A todos…_

_No, no ¡NO! Por favor… ¡No! _

No puedo evitar el amargo llanto de mis ojos, las lágrimas de sangre que brotan de mi alma, la aguda angustia que me arrastra lentamente hacía la loca exasperación de mi inútil sacrificio.

¿Cómo pude ser tan ciego?.

_¡.¿Como es que pude cometer semejante error?.!_

No es justo…

_Pero la vida jamás será justa…_

El duro suelo besa mi mejilla derecha. Mis dedos rasgan la piedra como si con este sencillo acto pudiera aferrarme a la vida. Estoy empapado por mi inútil sangre que se derrama a mí alrededor. Un frío inmenso de soledad me azota cruelmente la espalda. El aire que entra forzosamente a mis pulmones abrasa con tal fuerza que no puedo soportar el dolor. Mi corazón herido se niega a seguir luchando una vez más…

_Es mi inevitable muerte tan agobiante._

Todo se nubla a mí alrededor. Las imágenes de un futuro incierto que he logrado formar en contra de mis deseos, se hacen presentes en la película de mi vida que anuncia mi irremediable despedida. Mis ojos arden de agotamiento por la lluvia cristalina que han derramado por la culpa. Moriré muy pronto y será a favor de un oscuro porvenir…

_Por favor… Perdónenme…_

El mundo… _Mi mundo_, comienza a transformarse en una temblorosa negación de los espectros que se han hecho presentes en mi confundida mente. _Me duele tanto_…

El tiempo no podría ser mi enemigo, más ahora no le siento aprecio alguno. ¿De que me sirvió la sabiduría que recolecté entre los días de mi vida ahora que sé hacía donde me dirijo? Para mí ya no tiene uso. Eso lo sé ahora…, morirá conmigo.

En mi último aliento que se desvanece con lo que queda de lo que fui, sólo puedo pedirle a la luna un último deseo a través de esos pequeños rayos que me arrulla con un réquiem de despedida.

_Entrégales mi final legado…_

Les dejo, el conocimiento histórico del mundo que deberán proteger con su vida, plasmado en los opacos pero inmortales trazos de las palabras que descansan entre las páginas de los libros que jamás les negué.

Les obsequio, la visión de los sueños que dibujé en sus tiernas esperanzas de aquellas noches en que jugábamos a pedir un deseo por cada estrella tintineante en el cielo.

Les regalo, mi percepción del hogar gentil, cálido, amoroso y comprensible que, espero haber construido para la felicidad que ustedes añoraban cuando se creyeron impedidos de cualquier derecho de amor paternal.

Les brindo, la fortaleza de espíritu que les enseñé a sostener en ustedes mismos, a pesar de que la fatiga y el dolor les gritaban a abandonar cualquier lucha que se amenazara superior a sus dones más no a sus corazones, pues es justamente ahí donde duerme su propia fuerza esperando a ser despertada.

Les ofrezco, la sensatez grabada en el perdón de los errores que inocentemente cometieron al tratar de actuar con el ímpetu propio de su naturaleza, impulsiva e indiferente de las consecuencias de sus travesuras.

Les heredo mi propio ejemplo de juicio, esperando que hayan logrado entender que no se conceptúa a una flor por su nombre, ni a una persona por sus atuendos; debajo de todo aquello que deslumbra con su apariencia, existe un corazón propio de sus ideas.

Les debo, sin embargo, la intuición, que es escurridiza y tiende a esconderse detrás de la velocidad del sentido común, pues a ella la tienen que encontrar ustedes mismos cuando se den cuenta que la mente no pude comprender lo que el corazón habla en susurros.

_Este es mi último adiós y también mi última lección._

Vivan su juventud sin prisa, su madurez con actos y su vejez con sabiduría.

Amen a sus semejantes, sin diferenciar la nobleza de la falsedad, ni sus medias tonalidades.

Respeten toda clase de vida en el universo, animales, plantas e incluso los sueños que viven para felicidad de quien los añora.

Defiendan al desvalido, enseñen a pescar al hambriento, nunca se vuelquen presa de la ira, aunque sus razones parezcan justas.

Piensen con el corazón antes de actuar y miren a través de los dos lados de la moneda antes de reprochar culpas a criminales.

_El reloj que marca el día de mi vida, por fin empieza a tocar las doce campanadas de la media noche…_

Para mi viaje final lo único que puedo llevarme conmigo es la inocente imagen desvanecida de mi diosa aún niña. Protegida aún por la muralla de cristal, observa mis ojos formulando una melancólica pregunta.

Entre el silencioso vació que me empuja y el dolor que me aprisiona en la eterna oscuridad que envuelve mi alma… _me pregunta por qué la abandono en contra de mi voluntad._

Ya no podré responderle, ya no podré cargarla entre mis brazos, no podré jamás explicarle por qué le he fallado a ella, por qué le he fallado a sus hermanos.

_Ya no puedo hacer nada…_

¿Es así como termina todo…?

No hay luz al final del túnel. No hay paz en el corazón. No hay compasión en la muerte. No hay redención para mí alma.

Sombras y dudas. Demonios y oscuridad…

_Y un último llanto que me acompañará en la eternidad…_

—**o****—****o****—****o****—****o****—****o****—****o****—****o****—****o****—****o****—****o****—****(****E****d****r****i****a****n****e****l****)****—****o****—****o****—****o****—****o****—****o****—****o****—****o****—****o****—****o****—****o****—**

**º****—— ****I****.****P****.****C**** ——****º**

Espero que les haya gustado.

Les agradecería mucho si se toman el tiempo para alegrar mi día con uno de sus preciosos comentarios.

Gracias por leer.

Atte. Edrianel (IPC)


End file.
